Power tools are frequently utilized for indoor (e.g. household and office space) and property maintenance operations in and around various properties. The tools may be commonly utilized for operations that require a motor, such as operations requiring the rotational actuation of a working element, such as an impeller (fan), and/or a brush. One such power tool is a vacuum cleaner. Another such tool is a floor polisher. Still another such tool is an outdoor blower/vacuum. Vacuum cleaners typically utilize an impeller and/or a brush, while floor polishers typically utilize a brush. Some power tools may be operated from AC mains, such as power supplied by a utility company or from an AC generator. Other power tools may be operated utilizing a battery.